Vehicle-to-everything (V2X) communications includes devices and systems that allow vehicles to communicate with other vehicles (vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) communications), infrastructure (vehicle-to-infrastructure (V2I) communications), and/or pedestrians (vehicle-to-pedestrian (V2P) communications). Intelligent Transportation Systems (ITS) sometimes utilize V2X systems to manage traffic flow, lane occupancy, toll collection, tracking freight, providing road condition alerts, and the like. Most ITS applications rely on the concept of situation or co-operative awareness, which is based on periodic and event-driven broadcast of basic safety messages (BSM) between vehicles. BSMs are relatively short messages that may be communicated within relatively short intervals. The BSMs may be useful for identifying and notifying vehicle operators of situations that may require vehicle operator action, for example, collision warnings, emergency warnings, pre-crash warnings, traffic warnings, and the like.
Moreover, some vehicles may employ in-car camera systems and/or advanced driver assistance systems (ADAS)-equipped vehicles. ADAS employ devices such as radar sensors and cameras, to detect objects immediately around a vehicle to about 200 meters. Such camera systems may include one or more cameras mounted in or on various locations of a vehicle, wherein each camera may provide corresponding video data to the vehicle operator to assist the vehicle operator in operating the vehicle. However, these camera systems are typically limited by the field of view of each camera, which may be blocked by other objects during operation.